YuGiOh One Shots
by Sophia Kaiba
Summary: This is a serious of One Shots that i will pull together for your enjoyment while i am writing the Seto Kaiba's Sister series. I have started it of with Valentine's Day 2011
1. Valentine's Day

**The idea for this came to me while i was listening to love songs on TV. Hope you like reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. please enjoy**

**

* * *

**Valentine's Day with Yami

It was Valentine's Day when I woke up at 8:30 and I smiled from ear to ear as Yami and I were going to spend our first Valentine's Day together. I didn't know what was going to happen as he has organized everything.

I got out of bed and went to shower. Finished my shower half an hour later and went to dress. As I had pulled my shirt over my head, I heard my cell phone as I received a text message. I looked and smiled as I saw it was from Yami so I opened it;

'My lovely Sophia. Happy Valentine's Day my love. I hope you are well and are looking forward to today, I know I am. Be at the Game Shop for 7:30. We'll be having the house to ourselves as Grandpa and Yugi will be leaving us alone. Until tonight my darling. All my love Yami x'

I smiled as I replied;

'Yami. Happy Valentine's Day. I am also looking forward to today, I cannot wait to see what you have planned for us and I cannot wait to see you. I will be at yours for half 7 tonight. Glad we'll be on our own tonight. I shall see you tonight my love. Love you always, Sophia x'

I smiled as I clicked send. Yami and I had been together for 3 and a half years, and ever year he has planned Valentine's for us both, and every year it has been an amazing night so I know tonight will be magical.

"Sophia, are you awake?" I heard Seto as he knocked on the door.

"I'm awake Seto." I smiled as he entered.

Seto smiled at me. "Looking forward to tonight?"

I nodded. "I really am. Seto, thank you for finally accepting him." I said as I hugged him, to which he replied. "All that matter's to me is your happiness. Even is that means you and him being together. You know I'm not going to stand in your way anymore."

I smiled. "I know. Thank you."

I looked to the door as Roland knocked. "Miss Sophia. These have just been delivered to you." He pulled out a big bunch of red roses and a card.

I smiled as I knew who they were from. "Thank you Roland." I took them and smelt the roses, which were sweet.

"Would you like me to put them in a vase for you?"

"Yes thank you Roland." He nodded, took the roses and went to find a vase.

I opened the card, smiled and read the message;

'My darling.

I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you and I are together. I have never felt like this about any other girl. We've been together for 3 and a half years now, and I'm hoping we'll be together forever. Sophia, I love you with all of my heart.

All my love, Yami.'

I smiled and placed the card next to the roses Roland brought back two minutes ago.

Seto smiled as he put his arm around my shoulders. "Come on. Let's go have some breakfast."

I followed him downstairs to the dining room where breakfast was laid out where Mokuba and Demi was waiting. "Morning Seto, morning Sophia." Mokuba said with a smile as he saw us.

"Morning Mokie." We replied as we sat down.

"What's Yami doing for you tonight?" Demi asked as we ate.

"I don't know. He just said for me to prepare for a great night. Which I am." She just nodded and continued eating.

Breakfast continue the same as always, eating while enjoying a conversation with each other. When we finished breakfast, I went to go back to my room. "Sophia wait a moment." I heard Seto say.

I stopped and looked to him "What is it?"

He came to me and handed me an envelope. I opened it and saw it was a day pass to the local spa. "I want you to look and feel your best for tonight."

I smiled as I hugged him. "Thank you Seto."

He hugged back. "Don't worry about it. Go on. Go get ready and I'll have Roland take you."

I smiled, kissed him and went to get ready. 15 minutes later I was in the limo as Roland drove me to the spa where I spent the day getting pampered with manicures, massages, jacuzzi and everything. When I came home I felt so peaceful and happy it was unbelievable.

When I got to my room I looked to the time and saw it was 6pm. I had an hour to get ready before I saw Yami.

I sat at my dressing table and started to straighten my hair before curling it into loose curls that dangled around my shoulders. Put on a little bit of make-up on since he didn't like me using a lot and dressed in an off the shoulder, knee high red dress which I had bought yesterday especially for today with matching shoes and purse.

I had just placed my heart shaped pendant, which Yami had given me as a gift last year, as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

I looked and saw Seto walk in and smile when he saw me. "Sophia, you look beautiful."

I smiled. "Thank you Seto."

"I just came to make sure you were ready because it's getting late." I looked at time and saw it was 7:15. "Oh yes thanks bro. I should get going."

He smiled and hugged me which I replied. "Have a good time." "I will. Don't wait up for me." He smiled as I left saying bye to him, Mokuba and Demi as Roland drove me to the Game Shop.

"I'll ring you when I've finished Roland." I said to him as he opened the door for me when we arrived.

He nodded to me. "Very well. Have a nice time."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled and left. I walked up to the Game Shop and knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Yami wearing a black shirt and pants, who looked gorgeous I might add.

He smiled when he saw me, "Sophia...you look beautiful."

I smiled at him. "Thank you Yami. You look handsome yourself."

He smiled as he let me in where he kissed me and held me in his arms when he shut the door, to which I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. "I've missed you today." He said to me.

"I've missed you too." I smiled as I kissed him.

Yami smiled as he locked the door, took my hand and led me upstairs where I took my shoes off. I jumped in surprise when I felt Yami's hands reach around and cover my eyes. "Yami. What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise." He said as he led me gently through the house where we finally stopped. "You ready?" He asked to which I nodded. He removed his hands and what I saw made me gasp.

The lights we're off, but the only light that shone were the candles that we on the table that was in front of me was the table which had rose petals over it and my favourite meal was dished, pasta.

I smiled at Yami. "Yami..it's great. I love it."

He smiled at me. "I'm glad you do." He led me to the table where he sat me down. He then went to the stereo and turned it on. I smiled as our song came on, Bryan Adams – Everything I do (I Do It For You). He smiled and sat across from me and we started to eat. We ate and talked about anything and everything and not once did we ever think about everything that had happened in the past with Pegasus, Marik and Dartz. We just enjoyed this night and the time that we had together.

When we had finished our meal, Yami turned the music off and we went into the sitting room and laughed when I saw he was playing my favourite movies, Harry Potter. "Yami, this isn't exactly a movie for Valentine's Day."

He smiled as he sat on the sofa. "I know. But I also know that this is your favourite film. And tonight's about you so I thought I'd put it on for us to watch." He explained as he gently pulled me to him on the sofa.

"But tonight's for both of us." I said as I laid on the sofa, placing my head on his lap.

He just stroked my head. "To me, It's just about you."

I just smiled and kissed him. "You're so sweet."

He smiled and pressed play on the remote and we watched Harry Potter 1 and 2 while cuddled up to each other.

Half way through Yami spoke, "Sophia. Grandpa said that you can stop here tonight if you wanted too."

I smiled at him. "I'd love too." He smiled as I took my cell from my purse and sent a message to Seto letting him know I was staying with Yami tonight. He messaged back saying that it was ok and he'd see me tomorrow. I smiled and cuddled back up to Yami as we continued to watch our movie.

When both movies ended I checked the time and saw it was just before midnight. "We should go to bed." I said to Yami to which he agreed as we both went to his room.

Just before I was going to get ready for bed Yami took my hand. "Sophia, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" I asked looking to him

He sighed. "We've been together for 3 years now and I know that there is no other that I would want to be with. I love you so much and I want to able to spend the rest of my life with you, so..." I then gasped as he got down on one knee, pulled out a small red velvet box and inside was a silver ring with an Amethyst diamond in the middle. "Sophia Kaiba, will you marry me?"

Tears came to my eyes as my heart sped with joy. "Oh Yami...yes...I will."

Yami smiled wide as he placed the ring on my finger, stood and kissed me with more passion and love than he ever had before. He pulled away after a while and looked deep into my eyes. "I love you so much Sophia. I never want to lose you."

"I love you too Yami. And you will never lose me."

He smiled as he pulled my in for another kiss, which I made deeper by putting my arms around his neck. He gently walked me back, still kissing, where I fell backwards as the back of my knees came into contact with his bed. I pulled him down with me as my back hit the mattress. I smiled and continued to kiss him and moan slightly as his hands roamed my body, eventually moving under the dress where I shivered when his hands touched my skin...

* * *

A few hours later, Yami and I were laid naked under the covers cuddled up to each other.

"Yami?"

"Hm?" He looked to me as I looked up at him. "You have no idea how happy you have made me tonight. I never thought in a million years that you would propose to me and would want to be with me forever."

He just smiled. "Of course I do. I love you Sophia. I always have. I want to be with you forever, and even beyond that. I never want to let you out of my sight. You mean everything to me."

I smiled, kissed him and laid my head on his bare chest as he pulled the covers over my shoulders to keep me warm. "I love you Yami." were the last thing I said to him before I fell asleep soothed by his steady breathing.

He smiled as he watched me sleep before planting a kiss onto my head. "I love you too Sophia. More than you will ever know." He too feel asleep holding the one person that changed his life forever.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed reading this. More One Shots will be updated later R&R**


	2. New Baby

New baby

* * *

**Here's the next installment of Yu-Gi-****Oh one shots. I hope you enjoy. **

It has been 8 and a half months since I found out I was pregnant in March. I had told Yami that he was the father and he was ecstatic! Really excited to be a father, as was I to be a mother.

I also told Seto about the pregnancy. It had taken him a while to come around to the idea of a little baby running around the mansion, but he was happy for Yami and I.

I am really glad that Seto started to get along with Yami and the others since Yugi and Yami's duel in Egypt. It made mine and Yami's relationship a WHOLE lot easier. To know that Seto was 100% behind the engagement and the pregnancy. I loved him so much more for it.

Mokuba and Demi were also excited. Mokuba would often come up to me and stroke my bump saying hello to his neice/nephew every morning when he woke and every night before he went to bed. I had to smile everytime he did this.

The baby wasn't due for another 2 or 3 weeks yet. The babys room had already been decorated. It had cream walls, cream fully carpet, the crib, changing table, wardrobe and dressers full of clothes and diapers, stuff toys had been placed around the room and a rocking chair had been placed in the corner of the room.

Yami would come by to the mansion everyday to make sure that the baby and I were ok. Which I would say to him to calm down and to stop fussing over us both.

He would simply reply with, "I just want to make sure you and the baby are ok. Don't want you both to stress too much."

What would I do without him seriously? He is the best fiancé a girl could ask for. He loves me, he does everything for me and he has supported the baby and I for the past 8 months. I love him so much.

* * *

It was 10:30 on a sunny Monday morning when I was laid on my bed in my room eating my breakfast and reading a book, which I would do most days since it was a struggle for me to get out of bed with the big bump. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called as I looked up from my book.

The door opened and Seto walked in. He smiled. "Morning Sophia."

I smiled at him as he shut the door. "Morning Seto."

"How are you this morning?" He asked as he sat on my bed with me.

"I'm fine. The baby's been getting restless during the night." I replied as I bookmarked my page and put the book on my dresser along with the tray that held my breakfast.

Seto smiled as he reached his hand out to rub my belly. "Well, it won't be long now until the baby is here."

"Yeah. Another couple of weeks."

"You know Soph. I'm proud of you." I looked to him as he continued. "Pregnant at a young age and you've managed to keep calm through all of this."

I just smiled at him. "I should be more proud at you at how you managed to put up with my mood swings everyday."

He laughed. "Well it's not like I haven't put up with random mood swings before."

I smiled as I swatted him playfully.

We just sat like that talking for about an hour when I suddenly gasped out as pain hit me from my stomach.

"Soph? What's wrong?" Seto asked sounding worried.

"I think...I think the baby's coming early..."

"What!" Seto exclaimed.

I suddenly yelled out as excruciating pain hit me and I felt something wet between my legs. "Yep! The baby's coming now!"

Seto started to panic a little. "Ok, just stay here. Keep breathing and I'll be back soon." He then got up and rushed out of the room leaving me to keep my breathing steady as pain after pain hit me so hard.

* * *

~Seto's P.O.V.~

I had rushed out of Sophia's room to find someone when Demi and Mokuba ran up.

"Seto what's going off? We heard Sophia's scream." Demi asked sounding worried.

"Sophia's gone into labour!"

"WHAT!" They both exclaimed.

"Mokuba, can you ring our doctor? Demi could you go stay with Sophia."

They both nodded. "What are you going to do?" Demi asked me as Mokuba rushed of.

"I'm going to ring Yami." Demi then nodded and rushed off to Sophia's room.

I ran to my office, grabbed the phone and rang the Yami's cell number. After a few moments I heard someone answer. "Hello?" It was Yugi.

"Yugi! It's Seto is Yami there?"

"He's in the shower. Why what's wrong?"

"Sophia's gone into labour!"

"What! Hang on." I heard him scurry about then heard a door open. "Yami, Seto's on the phone! Sophia's gone into labour!"

"WHAT!" I heard Yami's voice yell and heard a thud and I winced as I figured he fell over in shock. A few moments later I heard his voice on the other end. "Seto? What's going on!"

"It's like I said, Sophia just went into labour a few minutes ago!"

"Ok. Tell her I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I will do. See you soon." We hung up.

I left my room and went into Sophia's where I saw Demi holding her hand and Sophia sweating and shaking.

I went to Sophia's otherside and took her hand. "Yami's going to be here as soon as he can."

She nodded and yelled out as another wave of pain hit her.

"Shhh. It's going to be ok. Just keep breathing." Demi said to her as she was patting a damp cloth on her forehead.

I was sat here by my sisters side watching her screaming in pain and I couldn't do anything to ease it...I felt so helpless.

A few minutes later a couple of doctors entered and ushered me out of the room and told me and Mokuba to wait downstairs.

We went downstairs where Mokuba sat on the sofa and I started pacing. About ten minutes later, the buzzer sounded saying someone was at the front gate. I rushed to it and pressed a button. "Hello?"

"Seto it's me!" Called Yami's panicked voice.

I pressed another buzzer to open the gates and opened the front door to see him, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea run up.

"Where is she?" Yami asked instantly as he reached me.

"She's in her room but-" I was cut off as he went straight past me to make his way to her room. "Yami stop!" I called as I grabbed his arm to stop him.

He wrenched his arm from me. "No! My fiancée is up there giving birth to my baby!"

"Yami the doctors doesn't want anyone else in the room. Demi is up there with her already. There's nothing more you can do other than wait with us. They'll come for you when they're ready."

Yami didn't do anything for a while until he nodded. We all went into the living room where we sat while Yami started pacing.

* * *

It was a nerve wrecking 4 hour wait for the birth and all that time there was no sound apart from the screams that came from my sisters bedroom.

Suddenly, as fast as it happened, the screams stopped. We all looked up and looked to each other.

"Is it over?" Mokuba asked quietly.

"I don't know Mokuba..." I said as I looked to Yami who said and did nothing as he stared at the door of the living room, hoping for any news.

A few moments later, the door opened and Demi stepped in.

"Demi, how is she?" Yami asked he instantly went to her.

Demi just smiled at her brother. "Why don't you go see for yourself? She's asking for you."

Yami looked to me. I just nodded at him letting him know it was ok and he smiled and ran out of the room.

"How is she?" I asked her as she sat with me.

"She's tired."

"And the baby?" Joey aked.

She smiled. "You mean babies?"

We all looked to her in shock. "Babies!"

She nodded. "Yes. She had twins. A boy and a girl."

I smiled at the thought of having both a niece and nephew. Mokuba cheered. "When can we see them?" He asked excitedly.

I chuckled as I held him. "Let's let Yami and Sophia have there time together. We'll see the babies later."

He nodded and we all started talking about the babies.

* * *

~Sophia's P.O.V.~

I was sat up against the wall behind me, my pillows propping me up and holding my baby girl and baby boy in my arms. I was extremely tired as the birth was a little difficult.

I then heard a knock on the door and looked up as one of the doctors opened it. "Are you the father?" She asked.

"Yes. Is she ok?" I smiled as I heard Yami's voice.

The doctor looked to me and I nodded. "It's ok."

She opened the door and let Yami in, shutting the door behind her. Yami walked in and stopped immediately when he saw the babies. I smiled at him. "Hello Yami."

I giggled as he seemed almost afriad to come close to us. "It's ok Yami. They won't bite. Come meet your son and daughter."

He cautiously walked over to the bed and looked down at the twins and smiled. "Sophia...they're beautiful."

I smiled as I looked down to the twins and saw them awake and alert looking up at us with wide curious eyes.

I giggles as I looked to Yami. "She looks an awful lot like you."

"What makes you say that?"

Not only did she have her father's eyes, but when I pulled the sheet hiding her head, we saw she had black, purple and yellow hair. Which I gathered would end up spiked as she got older.

Yami chuckled softly as he saw. "I see what you mean. I'm guessing he looks like you?"

I nodded as I pulled his sheet back revealing brown hair and his crystal clue eyes which matched mine.

Yami smiled and kissed me. "Well done Sophia. I'm so happy right now."

I smiled and kissed him back. "I'm happy as well."

We both looked to the twins for a while.

"Am I ok to hold them?" Yami asked tentatively.

"Of course. You are they're father after all." I smiled as I gently passed them both to Yami and he carefully cradled them both in his arms, looking down at them with pure joy, love and pride in his eyes.

"Do we have any names yet?" One of the doctors asked.

"I have for the girl." I said as I looked to Yami. "Lily-Rose."

He smiled and nodded. "That's beautiful. I have one for him." I nodded to him for him to say the name. "Atsu. It's Egyptian for 'twin'"

I smiled. "It's perfect."

He smiled and kissed my head as the doctors smiled and left. "Do you mind if I took them down to show the others? Your brothers are getting anxious."

I smiled. "Of course. I'm wanting to get some rest anyway."

Yami smiled as I got laid down on the bed. "Sleep well beautiful. You deserve it."

I smiled and closed my eyes and was asleep instantly.

* * *

~Seto's P.O.V.~

The doctors had just left after informing us that both Sophia and the babies were ok. There was some complications with the birth apparantly but nothing major so that was a weight lifted.

A few moments passed of more waiting when Yami finally entered the room with two bundles in his arms.

I got up and went to him. "How are they?"

He smiled at me. "See for youself." He simply replied as he handed the bundles to me.

I gently held them and smiled when I looked down at them. "They're beautiful." I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw them both looking up at me with wide eyes. I looked to Yami. "Congratulations."

He smiled and thanked me.

"What are their names?" Tristan asked as he and the others looked in at the twins in my arms.

"Lily-Rose and Atsu."

"What does Atsu mean?" Tea asked.

"It's Egyptian for 'twin'"

I smiled. "That's perfect for him."

Yami smiled back. "That's what Sophia said."

"How is she?"

"She's resting right now."

"I'm not surprised. That really took a lot out of her." Demi said as she held her brother.

I smiled as I gently passed the twins to Mokuba to let him hold them for a while. Then I walked over to Yami and held my hand out, which he took straight away and we shook hands.

"I'm really happy for you both Yami. I know I've been a real jerk in the past. But I wouldn't want any other guy to be with my sister than you."

Yami smiled at me. "Thank you Seto. That means a lot coming from you."

I smiled and nodded. "And also. You're welcome to move here and be with Sophia and the twins if you're wanting too."

I saw Yami look to Yugi who nodded to him. "Go for it Yami. Grandpa and I understand. We'll be fine don't worry."

Yami smiled and nodded back then looked to me. "I'd love to Seto. Thank you."

I smiled back. "Great. I'll get Roland to take you all home and have him bring your things over Yami."

Yami smiled and nodded. "That'd be great thanks."

I smiled as we all talked happily and fussed over the twins.

* * *

~That night, Sophia's P.O.V.~

I had woken up a while later and saw that it had turned dark. I checked my clock and saw that it was 9pm. I had been asleep for nearly 9 hours.

I got up, put on my dressing gown, slipped on my slippers and went to the babies room. When I walked in I smiled at the sight. Yami was asleep in the rocking chair with a twin in either arm asleep.

I walked in and gently took the twins from him and placed them in their crib, then gently shook Yami awake.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me. "Hello Sophia."

I smiled, "Hello to you too."

He gently pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. "How do you feel?"

"Better than earlier let's put it that way."

He chuckled and we both got up and walked to the crib to look down on the sleeping twins.

"You know. I think I'm going to have to do more shopping tomorrow." I said as I watched them.

Yami chuckled. "Yeah. We did not expect having twins did we?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No. But it was a nice surprise."

"Speaking of nice surprises. Seto has let me move in here with you."

I looked to him shocked. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. He said all these things about how he was happy for us and that he wouldn't want you to be with any other guy apart from me."

I just smiled as I hugged Yami. "I'm glad he's finally accepted you."

Yami hugged me back. "So am I."

We pulled away and looked into the twins again. "What a great Christmas present for us both huh?" Yami asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I nodded. "Yes. The start of our family."

Yami smiled and kissed me as we continued to watch our children sleep, looking forward to whatever the future brought to us.

* * *

**Well there we have it. the birth of Lily-Rose and Atsu. Hope you all enjoyed that. stay tuned for Christmas Day xx**


End file.
